


Не первый раз

by thegamed



Series: Все тайное становится явным [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: По заявке "Пусть виктор застанет кумыс? или не виктор, а барановская или яков?"





	Не первый раз

\- Да ладно, никого тут нет, - сказал Юра и для убедительности добавил: - Полдевятого все уже смотрят «Звезд на льду» и плюются.  
Он медленно оттеснял Отабека к шкафчикам за дверью - там удобнее всего: если даже кто-то решит заглянуть, у них будет время. Дверь была приоткрыта, но закрывать ее значило потерять стратегическую позицию, и Юра плюнул - все равно слышно будет. Отабек метнул взгляд в сторону выхода, смешно нахмурился, раздумывая, и Юра понял - все, можно, согласится.  
Отабек взялся за край Юриной куртки, отступил, потянул за собой и позволил Юре прижать себя к металлическим дверцам.  
У него был влажный рот, влажный и горячий, Юра подцепил языком верхнюю губу и надавил на зубы. Левый клык выступал немного сильнее, а четверка западала. Может быть, поэтому Отабек так не любит улыбаться, подумал Юра и почти сразу же озвучил вопрос.  
В пустой раздевалке его голос прозвучал как-то гулко.  
\- Я понял, это шутка, - сказал Отабек совершенно серьезно.  
Он придерживал Юру за спину, а сейчас опустил ладони, надавил на поясницу и вжал в себя так, что Юра захлебнулся воздухом. Отабека порой трудно было в чем-то убедить, но, решившись, он брал быстрый старт.  
Колено Отабека оказалось между бедрами, и Юра потерся о него, едва сдерживая стон. Сам он сжал Отабека через джинсы и поймал ртом судорожный выдох.  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Юра, - я так хочу…  
\- Тшш… - откликнулся Отабек, крепче сжимая его ягодицы, Юра прервался на короткий вдох:  
\- Я хочу… - снова начал он, но так и не смог закончить. Отабек сказал:  
\- Правда, погоди. Тихо. - Юра замер. Шепотом Отабек объяснил: - Мне кажется, кто-то идет.  
Несколько долгих секунд они вслушивались в глухую тишину, оттененную одним только жужжанием ламп, а потом Юра понял: действительно, шаги, совсем далекие. Центральный каток опоясывали коридоры, двери в них почти никогда не закрывались. Там, где пол не был застлан ковролином или резиной, акустика пустых переходов делала свое дело.  
\- Да это на другом конце арены, - ответил Юра укоризненно, но тоже шепотом. - Едва слышно. Может, уборщица.  
\- Ладно. - Отабек поцеловал его снова, на этот раз придерживая Юру за затылок, он толкался в рот языком и ритмично и крепко давил на поясницу свободной рукой. Ткань терлась о ткань. Было почти больно.  
Отабек перехватил Юру удобнее, развернул и вжал спиной в дверцы шкафов; загромыхало железо.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Отабек. Взгляд у него был тяжелый и мутный. Он высвободил руку из-под Юриной головы, кончиками пальцев провел по натянутым мышцам шеи. Юра вздрогнул и откинул голову сильнее.  
Еще несколько секунд они прислушивались к гулкой тишине, потом Отабек вспомнил:  
\- Я тебя перебил. Что ты хочешь?  
\- Уже все. - Отабек жалобно нахмурился, и Юра поспешил объяснить: - Ты все сделал, как я хотел.  
Отабек кивнул, потом наклонился совсем близко и сказал:  
\- Ты знаешь, я так рад, что мы часто хотим одного и того же. - Дыхание обжигало щеку. Юра улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Горячая ладонь Отабека на спине нырнула ему под футболку. Отабек продолжал тихо говорить: - Так нравится, когда ты закрываешь глаза. Теряешь фокус. Расслабляешься. Потому что нужно иногда расслабляться.  
Отабек умел говорить то, что Юра хотел слышать. Как угадывал - было непонятно. Может, просто понимал, как Юра мыслит. Скажи он сейчас что-нибудь вроде «послушный», Юра бы врезал, не раздумывая. Даже ему.  
Отабек оттянул резинку Юриных спортивных штанов, погладил поясницу и ниже, вдавил пальцы. Юра выгнулся ближе к нему, потерся снова, попросил:  
\- Подрочи мне.  
Ладонь Отабека обогнула бедро, прижалась к лобку. Юра извернулся и приспустил штаны и трусы. Отабек обхватил член пальцами у самой головки, сдвинул кожицу, аккуратно потер уздечку. Юра расставил ноги шире, закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не стонать. Отабек перебирал пальцами едва заметно, слабо, но каждое движение будто било по дых: они в спорткомплексе, в раздевалке с открытой дверью, и кто-то ходит по другую сторону арены и может завернуть к ним, а Юра здесь с голой жопой, и Отабек держит его за член. Черт. Юра попытался толкнуться в руку Отабека и судорожно выдохнул.  
\- Тшш. Тихо, Юр.  
\- Поговори со мной еще.  
Поначалу такие просьбы вводили Отабека в ступор. Потом он научился.  
\- Хорошо. - Рука на члене сжалась сильнее. Отабек приник к самому уху и зашептал: - Ты сейчас твердый, горячий и гладкий. И мне нравится держать тебя в руке. Я чувствую, как ты дергаешься. Уже хочешь кончить?  
\- Да, - признался Юра.  
\- Медленно или быстро?  
Научился переводить стрелки.  
\- Не знаю, просто.  
\- Медленно или быстро? - повторил Отабек. Пальцы ослабили хватку, и Юра дернулся вперед.  
\- Медленно, - сообразил Юра. Иначе все сейчас закончится. - А ты?  
\- Потом, - не купился Отабек. Он прошелся ладонью по стволу, слабо и волнующе осторожно.  
\- Почему? - потребовал Юра.  
\- Кто-то же должен прислушиваться, - проговорил Отабек ему в рот.  
\- Дай, - Юра потеребил зубами нижнюю губу Отабека, и тот снова толкнулся языком, разговаривать стало нельзя, Юра поймал, обхватил губами кончик, пососал. Рука Отабека на его члене сжалась крепче.  
Он продолжал дрочить Юре, то целуя, то дыша на ухо, в рваном темпе, который все никак не удавалось поймать, и накатывающий было оргазм ускользал. Юра чувствовал, что сам Отабек возбужден - и как-то же удавалось ему терпеть, - снова полез к нему - и снова безуспешно.  
\- Юра.  
\- А?  
\- Обними за шею.  
Юра прошелся ладонями по плечам, погладил взмокшую кожу, приласкал колючую щетинку на затылке, потрогал за ушами. Отабек на секунду отпустил его, чтобы сильнее стянуть штаны и прижал к шкафам голой задницей, ощупал бедра и снова взялся за член.  
\- Больше не могу, - признался Юра, и Отабек обхватил его до боли сильно, кулак задвигался быстрее, чаще; Юра кончил, вцепившись зубами в чужое плечо, чтобы не закричать.  
Потом Отабек погладил его по голове, и Юра собрался с мыслями, спросил:  
\- Как?  
Отабек взял его за руку, положил ладонь себе на пах. Они все еще так и стояли: Отабек прижимал Юру к шкафчикам; он прятал взгляд и мучительно сводил брови, пока Юра ему дрочил, шумно дышал приоткрытым ртом, налившиеся цветом губы влажно блестели.  
\- Юр.  
Отабек ткнулся носом ему в щеку, ладони стало влажно. Юра сделал еще несколько неспешных движений кулаком.  
Отабек отстранился от него с тихим вздохом. Юра вдруг вспомнил - а с ним, кажется, и Отабек, - что надо было прислушиваться. Шаги вновь звучали где-то на отдалении, становились тише и тише. Где-то хлопнула дверь.  
\- Собираемся?  
Отабек кивнул, он уже успел привести себя в порядок. Он отступил, пропуская Юру к его шкафчику, развернулся и вдруг замер.  
\- Что? - спросил Юра и, не дождавшись ответа, подошел. На скамье прямо посреди раздевалки лежала его запасная куртка. Он готов был поспорить, полчаса назад ее здесь не было. И двадцать минут назад. И, наверное, даже пятнадцать, когда они с Отабеком отходили к шкафам.  
\- Вот черт.  
Отабек посмотрел на него.  
\- Я ее Виктору одолжил. Точнее, Кацудону. - Виктор с Юри объявились на утренней тренировке, они бывали в Клубе Чемпионов раз в сто лет, редко, но исправно. У Виктора замерзла поясница, своим шарфом он обматываться не захотел, брать вещи Юри отказался, и тому пришлось спрашивать окружающих, не завалялось ли лишней одежки. На вечерней тренировке Юри уже не было, Виктор заходил, но ненадолго; Юра видел его только издалека. - Может, кто-то из них вернулся. Или оба. Или Миле передали, она последняя уходила перед нами.  
Отабек глянул на него, отошел, высунулся в коридор и вернулся мрачный.  
\- Там резина везде. Я как-то не сообразил, что рядом слышно не будет.  
\- Или Якову, - продолжил Юра.  
\- Или уборщице.  
\- Яков бы заорал.  
Отабек скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- Виктор бы… а, хер его знает. Ладно, черт с ними. Сейчас не сказали - значит, потом тоже молчать будут. И забей. Ты с этой резиной вторую неделю знаком, а я каждый день вижу и тоже забыл.  
\- Юра, - произнес Отабек тихо. - Кто-то заметил - ладно. Хотя бы все свои. Я больше вот чего боюсь.  
\- Чего?  
\- Если у тебя все такие вежливые, то это мог быть не первый раз.


End file.
